


Tears on Shattered Glass

by roses_for_marianne



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, two faced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_for_marianne/pseuds/roses_for_marianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azalea Sandin comes off as the splitting image of a perfect offspring. An honors student with straight A's that doesn't speak much. But that is only the mask. Behind the mask is something far more sinister and unholy. She is a broken shell of the woman she once was and still breaking. Her soul is nothing but shattering glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the woman behind the MASK

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Purge, 2013. This is a remake of my Purge fanfic, Two Faced, originally posted on fanfiction.net.

Her mouth was pressed together like she had secrets that she did not want to reveal. Straight brown hair flew in the wind as if she was not within the confines of time. Her brown eyes looked forward with a blank expression, behind them the encased souls of her victims whom she did not give mercy to. It was as if a demon walked on Earth and her name was Death.

This was because of the demonic and sadistic way that she murdered her many many victims. From slow torture to burning families in front of each other. This was her, during the Purge. The woman who burnt down buildings and took the lives from many people, even innocent. Even though a part of her knew that it was immoral, she took their lives away anyways because she needed to. Like nothing satisfied her but a good death and someone’s soul. She had mixed feelings. The young woman was in denial, but she was also confused because she kept killing anyways. She was in denial that she was like this, but she still kept slaying innocent people as if it could help her. Years worth of anger, hatred, and sorrow was bottled up inside of her and no matter how many souls she hid behind her eyes, she could never truly feel satisfied.

She was this way since her father’s death... Since his blood was on her hands... Since she heard his heart stop.. She knew that once this was done, she couldn’t be saved. That she could never be saved. Despite the fact that he was a horrible parent who treated both his wife and daughter like servants, she still cried for him. And even though he was surprised that his own daughter would be the one to take his life that Purge night, he understood. He was a supporter of the Purge, after all, even though it meant being murdered by his own daughter.

She never told the truth to anyone, not her friends, not the cops, not even her mother. After she killed her dad, she thought that the worst was over with and that she could live a normal life and be okay. But nothing turned out to be okay. And nothing was ever going to be okay. Not ever.

She didn’t ever truly smile since that day. She did learn to fake smile in order to keep her new family from worrying. She never cried since that day. She barely even talked since that day and even before then, she wasn’t ever the talkative type. Her mother remarried soon after that. Married some well-to-do man that she cheated with since Azalea was still an infant, married him, and had two other children with him. She was always jealous of the other children. She loved her stepfather and had dyed her hair for him just so she could look like one of his children.

Her name was Azalea Sandin.


	2. the flowers of the PURGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at POV, so at times, the POV will just suddenly change without warning.

Azalea had taken the responsibility of planting the blue baptisias needed for their display up front to show others that they supported the Purge. And they would be extra special, coming from a young woman who was an expert at planting and taking care of flowers and who bloodied her hands once every year. As always, her expression was blank, but that quickly changed once she heard her mom calling her name.

“Azalea.” Azalea stood up from crouching down and looked at her mother with a genuine fake smile. Her mother looked at the baptisias. “The baptisias are beautiful... as they are every year. But you’ve really outdone yourself this year. Are they ready to be put out front?” Azalea nodded. She picked several planted flowers and gave them to her mom. With the blue flowers in hand, her mom walked away. She entered the kitchen and saw that her mom was in the middle of cooking dinner.

With pretty much nothing to do, she decided to go to Zoe’s and her former bedroom. She used to bunk there with her younger half-sister, Zoe, but since the new addition was built in to the house, she had a new room to sleep in. Thank God, too. Ever since Zoe entered her teen years, she’s been more annoying than ever. Multiple times she’s been asked to leave because Zoe was busy with her little boyfriend, Henry. She had only gotten her new room quite recently, so most of her belongings were still in her old room. So since she had time to waste, Azalea decided to put some of her stuff in her new room. Before she even opened the door, she heard some strange growling and wondered what they were doing in there.

“Henry. Stop... What if someone comes in and-- Lea! Get out of here! This is my room now.”

“Well, technically, it’s still our room since most of my stuff is here.” Azalea remarked in a tone barely audible.

“Then get your stuff and leave! Geez...”

“Don’t yell at me. You can eat each other’s faces off as much as you want when I’m done.” Zoe snorted. Her and Henry’s eyes followed her as she lifted up two lightweight boxes and left. But before Azalea could even open the door, she heard her sister and her boyfriend talking.

“Sorry about that. It’s like she comes in just when we’re having fun. She’s really annoying sometimes.”

“It’s no problem. You said she was your big sister, right?”

“Half. She’s not my dad’s kid. She was my mom’s and some other guy’s kid.”

The conversation fueled Azalea’s anger. She felt the exact same way about Zoe. How she’s extremely irritating and how sometimes she just wanted to make her miserable by killing her boyfriend, which she would eventually do. But they were siblings, albeit half. So they were supposed to annoy each other sometimes. Even Charlie.

Azalea left the room with the two boxes under her arms. Her room was a bit far from Zoe’s, on the other side of the house, in the new addition. Her blank eyes didn’t shine, not even in the sun’s light passing through the windows. The boxes were a bit lightweight, but carrying them all the way to her room was kind of tiring. It was like carrying two buckets full of water like she’d seen on some shows and films. The real lightweight stuff was already in her new room along with some heavy boxes that her dad, half-brother, and Henry helped move. Quite an impatient one, that Henry. She knew he wanted no interruptions while he was in the house, with Zoe.

Seeing a window that had some sit space, Azalea cautiously put the boxes down near her and sat. She looked out the window and saw her mom and a blonde woman. It was a neighbor. Grace, the obnoxiously joyful neighbor. The woman looked very happy all the time, but that was the thing that made Azalea suspicious of her. After all, no one was really that happy. No doubt that the woman was hiding something.

Azalea got back to lifting the boxes over to her room again. She put them down briefly to open the door and hastily came back in, dropping the boxes near the door right after. She laid on the bed, putting her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. She thought about her plans for the Purge. She was conflicted on whether she’d partake or just stay in the house. She thought about Henry and remembered of her promise to herself to kill Henry one day. Maybe today would be that day. Maybe not. Azalea still has her mind conflicted and doesn’t know what to do. Bored, she decided to stroll downstairs to the kitchen.

Downstairs, Azalea caught a sight of Charlie frightening Mom. Typical Charlie. She smiled a bit, which was a surprise because it wasn’t feigned. Genuine smiles rarely appeared anymore. She didn’t know why she smiled, but she did and it’s scaring her a little. Snapping out of her thoughts, she got closer to them.

“Hey.” Charlie and their mom averted their attention to her now. She pointed at Timmy, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, and asked, “New upgrades?” Charlie smiled and nodded. His oldest sister smiled again as well, but it is no longer genuine. Honestly, she’s quite frightened of the thing. It’s not like she does anything suspicious in the house when it’s occupied, but she’s still worried it might catch her doing something he’ll be horrified of.

“Hey, look. Check it out. I’ve got a night vision program running for obvious reasons and I’ve also insulated this motor so you can barely hear ‘im. Not only that, but now he can play music to accompany him on his missions.” With that, Timmy played music that sounded like they were from the previous century or so.

“See? He likes music from the olden times.”

“That’s very cool.” Azalea nodded in agreement to their mother’s statement.

However, there was only silence and Charlie appeared to be disturbed or worried about something. Azalea suspected that it was Purge night that was bothering him so much. Their mom put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter? …It’s tonight... isn’t it?” Charlie nodded. Of course. His oldest sister crouched down to his height since she was the second tallest in the family.

“You don’t have to worry. We’ll be safe behind Dad’s security system. Just think about the good the Purge does. It’s all that matters.”


	3. the last LIGHT

Charlie nodded with his head pointed down, but it was obvious he wasn’t in full agreement yet. How could he? He didn’t know how horrible it was back then when she was only a child. He doesn’t get why certain people had to be sacrificed. Azalea understood this and it was alright with her. She hoped that, in time, he would understand.

Azalea stopped crouching and stood up straight. She turned to her mom.

“Do you need any help in the kitchen Mom?”

“Not really... But making the recipe would be much easier with two people. Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t mind. What are you making?”

“Some chicken with salad.”

“Alright.” Azalea turned around and saw a red glow radiating from the oven. She turned back to hear her brother say that he was hungry. Their mom told him to put Timmy away and wait until they were done. Charlie took Timmy in his hands and ran upstairs. Azalea and her mom did not make eye contact until Charlie was gone.

When Azalea’s younger brother was gone from sight, her mother met her gaze with a warming smile. Azalea returned it, but it wasn’t nearly as warm or genuine as her mom’s. Safe to say, Azalea hid her other personality well. They went behind the counter. Her mom was chopping up carrots, but there were a variety of vegetables that surrounding the chopping board. Mary instructed her to slice the other vegetables on another chopping board, so Azalea did as was told. While they were both slicing ingredients for dinner, Mary decided to start a conversation with her daughter.

“So Azalea...”

“Hm?” Azalea did not meet her mom’s gaze and didn’t look up at all. Both her and Mary kept their eyes on the vegetables they were slicing.

“Are you going to your friend’s party again this year? You know, uh... What was her name again?”

“Cornelia?”

“Oh right, Cornelia. Are you going to her party tonight?”

“I might or might not. I might go, or stay here and watch some Purge feed or something.”

“Why the ‘might not’?”

“People died at last year's party.”

“What? How?”

“Last time, some people were complaining that they wouldn't be able to kill anyone on Purge night. I didn't join because I didn't want to be killed. So they took kitchen knives and started bullying some person they thought was homeless. But the man was not homeless. He had guns and killed most of them.” Mary instantly stopped everything that she was doing and quickly looked at her daughter.

“That’s dangerous Azalea! Promise me that tonight, you won’t go to that party. Just stay here with the rest of us. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I will. I don’t wanna go anyways.”

“Good.” Mary sighed in relief and went to check on the chicken that was cooking in the oven.

It was all lies though. What Azalea really did last Purge was tie up some poor bitch and cut slits in her skin along her arms and legs with a knife and inserted three inch nails along the slits. She then proceeded to tie thread around all of the nails. Then she tied all of the thread on wings of the ceiling fan and proceeded to play with the poor girl like a puppet in an extremely sadistic way. Yet, even in that fun, Azalea did not smile at all. When the girl said that if Azalea let her free, she would be her friend and make her happy, Azalea slapped her hard multiple times.

All her sadistic crimes were never on Purge feed. She made sure to destroy or jam every camera that she detected. She did all that to continue her guise of a normal girl because she could still be successful as a normal girl. She didn’t want to be a low-life pig like the ones that were always killed on Purge nights.

Once all the vegetables were sliced and the chicken was done baking in the oven, Mary thanked her daughter and dismissed her. Azalea stayed in the kitchen for a minute, but then left, not wanting to waste the day standing around doing absolutely nothing. Before she could even walk out of the kitchen, her stepdad bumped into her. He greeted her with a smile and walked past her. Her stepdad being home meant that Henry was gone as he always was to avoid extra conflict. Azalea was wary of him too, the little sneak. It wasn’t like she trusted none, but she was very careful.

Azalea took this as an okay to go up to Zoe’s bedroom, so she did. Henry was nowhere in sight, as usual when her stepdad came home. Her sister Zoe was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine. Zoe glanced at her once for a few seconds, but then went back to reading her magazine or whatever.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Azalea pulled out the middle right drawer and shifted around clothes that she hadn’t moved to her new room yet. In the midst of the scattered clothing, was a small rectangular box made out of melamine that had a colorful covering of flowers. It was an old box, one of the very few things that she had imported from her old home. She took a key out of it and with that key, unlocked the bottom right drawer. It was filled with things that Zoe would look at, use, take, or even steal. In her teenage years, she had been doing that frequently. Azalea grabbed a large tablet from the drawer and re-locked it and put the key back. Azalea would take the box with the key with her when she left since she didn’t want Zoe looking through her belongings.

She sat next to her sister and turned the tablet on. It was a gift from her stepfather for her birthday two years ago, which coincidentally was the same day as Purge night that year. She had been very happy she almost felt like she was a normal person. Her sister Zoe looked over to the tablet and suddenly couldn’t take her eyes off it. Azalea didn’t know why teenagers, with an exception of her, where so obsessed with technology.

“No fair. How come Dad gives you the good stuff? They pay top dollar to send you to a prestigious private school and Charlie and I to a school that’s nowhere near as fancy as yours. And get this. For my last birthday, they gave me a crappy ass phone.”

Azalea rolled her eyes, something she did often whenever Zoe complained or whined about something.

“It is not easy being in that school, no matter how prestigious you may have believed it to be. The staff are strict and you must maintain at least a B average in order to remain in it. You wouldn't last a day, probably. And your phone is not 'crappy.' As I recall, you seemed to be really happy when you got it. Dad didn't know that the newest generation would be released two weeks after your birthday. And the last time I checked, your phone worked fine.”

Zoe groaned and Azalea just couldn’t stand her anymore. She unlocked the drawer with the key from the box again, stowed her tablet back in the drawer, and took the melamine box under her arms before leaving.

She left for Charlie’s room. He didn’t annoy her nearly as much, but being a sibling, they all annoyed each other sometimes. Charlie usually knew what it meant when Azalea came to his room looking annoyed.

“Oh hey Lea. Zoe bothering you?”

Azalea feigned a smile and nodded. She walked over to where he was on the floor. He was sitting Indian style on the floor near Timmy, his mechanical creation. She also sat on the floor and put the box down next to her.

“How’s Timmy holding up?”

“He’s doing pretty fine. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I might be able to get some more pieces to upgrade him. Some of the school clubs have broken or malfunctioning pieces of their equipment. I was just thinking about what I would do with them.”

“Oh, I see. What do you have in plan for him?”

“I really want to be able to chat with people through him. If I ever do that, it’s gonna be really awesome.”

“I’m sure it will be.” Charlie looked up from Timmy to her.

“By the way...” Azalea met his gaze.

“Are you going to your friend’s party again tonight?”

“No. Mom asked me not to.”

“Why?”

“It’s just... Parties aren’t really my thing. The only reason I went was because Cornelia wanted me to, but she’s staying home tonight, so I am too.” She didn’t want to tell him the truth because, for a reason that was unknown to her, she hated seeing him sad. Like Zoe, despite being a huge annoyance.

“Oh, I see.”

Suddenly Azalea stood back up and dusted off the skirt of her dress.

“It’s been nice Charlie, but I think I need to get back to my room.” Charlie did not stand up. Instead, he smiled and nodded. Azalea lifted her box from the floor and left with it.

When she arrived to her room, immediately, she sat the box down on her nightstand. Azalea turned to the light that was invading her room from the windows. She had her own balcony. Her new room was more glamourous than Zoe’s or Charlie’s. But she decided to sit on a window sill that had been decorated with a blanket and pillows that she had put herself. She put her feet up and looked outside. She could see the source of her light slowly fading away and she could already locate the first stars of the night. She hugged both of her legs and closed her eyes, but not drifting to sleep. For a moment, Azalea just bathed in the last moments of sunlight that came before the bloodbath.

The sun was setting.


	4. let the purge commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a really long while since I updated, but my laptop broke a while ago and now I can only type long chapters a day at a time with my new phone.

Day quickly turned into night, with or without Azalea’s permission. It was dinner time and the Sandin family was settled around the dinner table. Her mother’s cooking was incredible, as usual, but she wasn’t focused on the food.

“Honey, this food is so good.” James Sandin said, taking bites of the meal as he spoke.

“Isn’t it though? It really is amazing. Absolutely no carbs at all.” Azalea’s mouth curved into a false smile.

“Oh wow, Mom. Where’d you get the recipe?”

“Grace and I came up with it after experimenting with different dishes.” Azalea was thinking that her mom’s friend might have spiked the food or poisoned it. There was no one on Earth that was that happy all the time. Grace had to be faking it. Like her. Only more annoying and less convincing. Azalea nodded with a false smile.

“That’s enough of that.” Azalea’s stepdad smiled at her and she returned it with her own, albeit fake, smile. Then he looked at Zoey. This was not going to end well. “How was your day everyone? Zoe. Do you want to tell everyone about your day first?”

Zoe scoffed which was typical of Zoe. Charlie interrupted them by telling them that he had forgotten to take his vitals, which Zoe, of course, snickered at which Azalea responded to by rolling her eyes. Their dad looked back at his younger daughter after being disrupted by Charlie.

“Right then. Zoe, your day?” Azalea’s younger sister looked down at her plate which wasn’t even halfway empty since supposedly, she was on a diet. She shot back at their dad and said,

“I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s stupid.” Such audacity!

“Zoe.” Azalea looked at her calmly. Her sister shot back at her, full of defiance, but Azalea, who was a master at detecting emotions, saw a hint of sadness in her. This confused Azalea because she didn’t know why she was even a little sad. Was it because she couldn’t see Henry again?

“What?” Zoe shot back.

“That was really rude for you to say that. Why don’t you just tell us about your day? That’s all.”

Zoe pouted like a small child and sighed, annoyed. “Fine. Calc test. Piano practice. School. Normal day. Who cares?”

“I do. I care. Very much. And what about piano practice? You ready for your recital? I sure hope you are.” Their dad sharply replied.

Mary diverted her attention from her food to her husband. “James.”

“Of course you’re ready. You’re always ready. RIght? Right. To anyone who wants to hear about my day, I have very good news.” Azalea put her fork down on her plate and swallowed what she’d been chewing in her mouth to pay full attention to her stepfather just as her mother did.

“All sales are final… and I’m on top. My division sold the most upgraded security systems.” Everyone, but Zoe, who continued to nibble at her food quietly, stopped what they were doing and clapped for him.

“Honey, James, that’s great!”

“Aw, thanks. It’s a team effort.” James Sandin said, his words seemingly directed right at Zoe. James then looked at his stepdaughter and patted her hand. “Now. Lea. Your day.”

“Um, okay. Track and field practice. Book club meeting. Violin practice. And scores for the midterm exams we had yesterday came up and I was number one in all of them.” Her stepdad, mom, and half-brother clapped for her. Zoe was too busy staring down at her food to clap for her older half-sister. And, as usual, her parents were the first one to praise her.

“Lea! That’s wonderful!”

“That’s my girl. Always number one.”

James turned to look at Charlie and told him to go next. Charlie went on to say about that they studied the history of tonight and that, in his English class, he’d written a story about a man whose love could kill by cutting out his heart. Zoe commented inappropriately in an inappropriate time that he should have just cut off his genitals.

“Zoe! What the--”

“We’re eating dinner!”

“Seriously, Zo!” Zo was a nickname that Azalea had given to her little sister.

Charlie and Zoe were laughing and bumped fists together. Their parents were telling Zoe not to encourage her younger brother, but they weren’t really scolding them. They were having a laugh out of it and were laughing. Azalea feigned laughing as best as she could. She really couldn’t laugh as genuinely anymore. Maybe it was because her humor had disappeared.

While the rest of her family was chuckling, Azalea actually noticed what the time was. She tapped on her glass with her spoon to attract everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys. Look at the time.”

The laughing ceased and there was silence. Her stepdad pushed up his sleeve to look at his watch. It had been time.

“Oh wow. It’s later than I thought. Time for lockdown. Let’s go.” James’ family trailed behind him and followed him to the security camera room.

James stood in front of the lockdown mechanism and the cameras that showed foul acts of humankind.

Charlie sat down with his mother on the couch while Azalea was with her stepfather. Zoe was near the doorway on her phone.

They were watching people on the street and commenting. They spotted their neighbor Grace and some other of their neighbors going on a hunt.

"That's strange. Grace told me that she was going to stay inside. She must've decided to go out after all." Mary commented.

"Good thing we didn't get invited. Grace is nice, but she's really annoying." James remarked. He went over to a metal cabinet and entered a code. The cabinet and revealed weapons. "And as always, just a precaution...

He went back over to the lock down mechanism. "We ready? Let's hit it."

Another code on the panel and at the touch of a button with "arm" in the middle and in big letters, the entire house locked down. Everything was sealed. With that self assured grin on his face, anyone could see he was proud of himself.

Only a few minutes till the annual Purge began.

They spent the rest of their before-Purge time watching television.

It really wasn't long until the Emergency Broadcast System screen appeared on the TV.

"This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of Class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until 7am, when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

The all too familiar siren rang into their ears and embedded itself into their minds. Azalea studied her family's expressions. Her stepfather's was of reassurance and little doubt. Her mother's was of worry. Charlie's was of horror. Zoe's was of heartbreak. And Azalea's? Hers was of thrill.


End file.
